Li Shang
Li Shang to postać z filmu Mulan i Mulan II. Opis Shang jest synem generała Li, dowódcy chińskiej armii, potem mianowany na kapitana. To bardzo zdolny przywódca i lojalny syn. Chce jak najlepiej przysłużyć się armii. Wspomniano, że był najlepszy w swojej klasie i najlepiej nadawał się na wodza. Ma jednak tendencje do działania "według podręcznika", nieelastyczności i przedkładania obowiązku ponad swoje uczucia, w przeciwieństwie do Mulan. Jest często pogardliwie nazywany "Pięknym Chłopcem" z powodu jego zdrowego, dobrego wyglądu i silnego ciała. Shang jest pełen rezerwy, wszystko, co robi jest przemyślane i logiczne. Wykazuje opanowanie, w przeciwieństwie do łaknącej przygód Mulan. Ponadto, pomimo jego umiejętności wojskowych, wydaje się, że brakuje mu swobody w kontaktach z innymi. Trudno jest przyznać się mu do uczuć, które żywi do Mulan. Historia Mulan Na początku filmu, Shang zostaje mianowany kapitanem armii, przez swojego ojca, generała Li. Sprzeciwia się temu Chi-Fu, który twierdzi, że Shang jest za młody, by podjąć taką odpowiedzialność. General Li broni wyboru, zwracając uwagę na liczne osiągnięcia Shanga oraz jego ,,imponujący wojskowy rodowód”. Po osiągnięciu niewielkiego kompromisu, Shang zostaje obciążony szkoleniem nowych wojowników, a następnie, do czasu zatwierdzenia przez Chi-Fu wykonania rozkazu, połączenia głównych armii na przełęczy Shao Tung. Shang początkowo jest podekscytowany perspektywą dowodzenia, ale jest nieco rozczarowany, kiedy zauważa u nowych rekrutów kompletny brak umiejętności bojowych. Młody kapitan okazuje się jednak na tyle utalentowanym przywódcą, że w niedługim czasie potrafi przekształcić bandę żóltodziobów w regularną armię. Zadowolony z postępów żołnierzy Shang, udaje się do Chi-Fu, w celu uzyskania pozwolenia na przyłączenie swoich oddziałów do armii cesarza, jednak przełożony odmawia, nie bacząc na protesty kapitana. Chi-Fu dyskredytuje zarówno żołnierzy jak i samego Shanga, dając mu do zrozumienia, że sądzi, iż chłopak tylko dlatego został kapitanem, ponieważ ojciec zagwarantował mu tę posadę. Chi-Fu deklaruje, że nie dopuści, aby wojska Shanga choćby zobaczyły pole bitwy. W międzyczasie generał czyta swój raport. Niedługo potem Shang otrzymuje list (podobno nadany przez generała, ale w rzeczywistości został on sfałszowany przez Mushu i jego świerszcza), z prośbą o wcielenie wojsk do cesarskiej armii. Kierując się w stronę przełęczy, ludzie Shanga odkrywają, że jedyna wioska została zrównana z ziemią przez Hunów. Podczas poszukiwania potencjalnych niedobitków, Shang natrafia na pobojowisko i domyśla się, że wojska jego ojca ( w tym on sam) zginęły z rąk Hunów. Przybity śmiercią ojca, Shang składa mu hołd, tworząc niewielki pomnik. Następnie wraz z przebraną za wojownika Mulan dołącza do pogoni za wrogami, zmierzającymi w stronę stolicy. . Shang przygotowuje się do ostatecznego starcia, niestety Hunowie zapędzają oddział w pułapkę i przypuszczają szturm. Sytuacja wygląda beznadziejnie, bo wrogowie mają przewagę liczebną; okazuje się jednak, że żołnierz o pseudonimie Ping ( Mulan w przebraniu) wpada na pomysł, jak powstrzymać najeźdźców i za pomocą ostatniego działa wywołuje lawinę. Masy śniegu grzebią Hunów i omal nie zabijają Shanga, ale „Pingowi” udaje się go ocalić. Wdzięczny za uratowanie życia Shang obdarza swojego wybawcę zaufaniem. Nagle Mulan mdleje z powodu upływu krwi z odniesionej rany. Po opatrzeniu zranienia i odzyskaniu przez dziewczynę przytomności, współtowarzysze odkrywają jej tajemnicę. Wbrew nakazowi prawa, które stanowi, że kobieta podszywająca się pod żołnierza ma zostać zabita, Shang daruje jej życie, chcąc spłacić swój dług. Następnie kapitan pozostawia Mulan w górach i prowadzi swoją armię do Cesarskiego Miasta. W stolicy, Shang i jego żołnierze mają zostać uhonorowani za pokonanie Hunów. Jednak młody kapitan jest przygnębiony incydentem z Mulan. Dziewczyna nagle pojawia się w mieście, twierdząc, że Hunowie ocaleli. Shang jej nie ufa, bo zawiódł się na kłamstwie; nieświadom, że słowa Mulan są prawdziwe. Podczas gdy Shang odbiera nagrodę z rąk cesarza, Shan Yu i kilku Hunów porywa władcę i zamyka się z nim w pałacu. Ludzie Shanga próbują wyważyć drzwi, ale kiedy im się to nie udaje, Mulan przejmuje inicjatywę.,Wraz z Yao, Lingiem i Chien Po wspinają się po filarach na dach i włamują się do budynku. Mulan i przebrani za kobiety żołnierze odwracają uwagę strażników;w tym czasie Shang dostaje się na balkon pałacu i walczy z Shan Yu, uniemożliwiając mu zabicie opierającego się władcy. Trio przebierańców ratuje cesarza z opresji, spuszczając się z nim po linach. Nagle Shang obrywa w głowę i traci przytomność, a Mulan decyduje się mu pomóc. Odwraca uwagę Shan Yu i zagania go na dach, a wówczas Mushu odpala działo, które zabija Huna. Po śmierci Shan Yu, Shang wychodzi na zewnątrz pałacu, gdzie spada na niego zjeżdżająca po linie Mulan. Później broni Mulan jako bohaterki, kiedy Chi-Fu zaczyna ją besztać. Początkowo trochę zły władca dziękuje dziewczynie i ogłasza ją bohaterem narodowym. Shang jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które razem z cesarzem oddają pokłon Mulan. Wtedy kapitan uświadamia sobie, jak ważna jest dla niego dziewczyna, ale nagle brakuje mu odwagi, by jej to wyznać i zamiast tego chwali ją jako żołnierza. Shang, słuchając rad cesarza, udaje się w stronę rodzinnej wioski dziewczyny. Mocno zażenowany, pyta o Mulan, pod rzekomym pretekstem oddania jej hełmu. Jednak ojciec Mulan, domyśla się o co tak naprawdę chodzi i dyskretnie komunikuje to córce, uradowana przybyciem chłopaka Mulan, proponuje mu obiad. Shang się zgadza. Mulan II Film zaczyna się od propozycji Shanga: mężczyzna chce wziąć ślub z Mulan. Mulan chętnie się zgadza. Podczas spotkania z cesarzem, Shang otrzymuje wyższy stopień: ma objąć stanowisko generała. Na tym samym spotkaniu cesarz opowiada im o zagrożeniu w postaci kolejnej wojny. Aby tzapewnić sobie wsparcie armii króla sąsiedniego. Shang i Mulan mają za zadanie eskortować trzy córki władcy do sąsiedniego królestwa. Dziewczyny mają wziąć ślub z synami władcy sąsiedniego królestwa, tym samym zapewniając sojusz, który ma wzmocnić chińską linię obrony w razie ataku Mongołów. W drodze, Shang przeżywa kryzys swojego związku. Mężczyzna nie wie, że serię nieszczęść wywołuje Mushu, który nie chce dopuścić do ślubu jego i Mulan, gdyż boi się utraty posady. W tym samym czasie księżniczki zakochują się w swojej ochronie. W połowie filmu, on i grupa są atakowane. Shang i Mulan pozostają zwisające z mostu. Ponieważ most nie może obsługiwać oba, Shang puszcza zapisać Mulan. Kiedy Princesses ujawniają, że nie chcą, aby przejść z małżeństwa, Mulan oferuje na ich miejsce, jak Shang jest prawdopodobnie martwy. Pod koniec filmu, gdy okazuje się, że żyje (z pomocą konia), Mushu ratuje dzień udając Golden Dragon Jedności i uwolnienie księżniczki z ich ślubów. Mushu (wciąż udając Złotego Smoka) poślubia Shang i Mulan, korzystając, że w małżeństwie, aby przynieść pokój między królestwami. Mulan później mówi Shang o Mushu; Shang sprawia wybór na świątynie obu rodzin ", tak aby Mushu moógł pozostać strażnikiem Mulan. Zobacz też en:Li Shang es:Li Shang Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Mulan Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mulan (1998) Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mulan II